D'où viens-tu ?
by Choupette50
Summary: Je ne sais pas où mon histoire va m'emmener, je ne sais pas si mes personnages vont se laisser domestiquer, en fait je ne sais rien si ce n'est que je souhaite vous procurer d'agréables moments de lecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont le fruit de l'imagination brillantissime de Sir Conan Doyle. Et ils s'inspirent très largement de ceux de la série BBC Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1 -Retour

Le bruit. Assourdissant que j'aurais voulu faire taire d'un claquement de doigt !

La lumière. Aveuglante, agressive et ce, malgré mes paupières closes !

Le goût. Infect et amer. Une bouche pâteuse et une langue parcheminée ! A boire !

L'odeur. Âcre et envahissante. De provenance inconnue. RIEN ne m'est inconnu, je ne sais pourquoi mais je le sais. Je me concentre. Produits... indéfinissables... à moins que... -palais mental- chimiques ? Organiques ? Un horrible mélange des deux. Mais pharmaceutiques sans doute aucun !

Le toucher. Désagréable. Tissu rêche et empesé sur ma peau laiteuse délicate !

Un à un les sens me reviennent.

C'est désagréable. C'est détestable. Tout est soudainement trop présent. C'est sans nuance : brut et brutal. C'est comme si l'on avait arraché ma conscience à un cocon de paix et de silence pour la livrer en pâture à un monde d'insectes médiocres incroyablement bruyant. Tout ce fourmillement de vie est insoutenable et la nausée surgit des tréfonds de mes entrailles. La bile crée des remous dans mon estomac et vient chatouiller mon pylore.

Respire profondément et fais le vide. Je pense !

Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas fait ? J'ai beau me fermer à tous les parasites qui m'entourent, je ne trouve aucune réponse. Je me dit que je suis encore trop... Encore trop quoi ? Que suis-je donc ? Un corps au vu des sensations éprouvées, un esprit puisque je me questionne mentalement. L'association des deux tendrait à me faire déduire que je suis un être humain... sans certitude aucune. Cette incertitude m'est intolérable, ce sentiment d'impuissance est insupportable. J'exècre l'absence de contrôle, je vomis l'à-peu-près.

Je pense donc je vis.

C'est donc cela la naissance ! Il n'est guère étonnant que la conscience ne veuille en conserver la moindre parcelle de souvenir ! Alors pourquoi donc suis-je en mesure d'analyser aussi finement ce qui l'entoure ? Par quelle magie ou quel acte de sorcellerie ai-je cette faculté de raisonnement ? Si je suis en train de naître, comment puis-je même envisager de penser à ces choses ? Est-ce que tout nouveau-né dispose des mêmes aptitudes que moi et qu'il les perde en devenant nourrisson ! Quelle perte de temps que de devoir refaire l'apprentissage de ce qui est intrinsèquement maîtrisé ! Comme si une vie suffisait à appréhender, à disséquer puis à restituer ! Enfin pour le commun des mortels...

Les dés sont pipés, quelque chose cloche. QUI suis-je ? Ou la vraie question n'est-elle pas plutôt : QUE suis-je ?

Je me décide à plonger au plus profond de moi et à me fermer à toutes ces interférences qui gangrènent mon intellect. J'essaie de ressentir mon... CORPS. Pourquoi n'y parviens-je pas ? Ne suis-je alors qu'esprit pur ? Un fantôme peut-il éprouver les sensations « physiques » qui viennent de s'imposer à moi avec autant de véhémence ? Un être sans substance serait-il doué d'ouïe ou encore d'odorat ? Peut-être ! Mais du sens du toucher, certes pas !

Et comme pour étayer ma thèse, je ressens une légère pression sur ma main, si tant que c'en soit une ! La caresse d'une brise d'été, le velours d'une autre main -moite-, la chaleur d'un humain sur ma peau froide, le poids d'un message -en apparence banal- qui en dit beaucoup. Qui ose me toucher alors qu'il n'y a pas été autorisé ! Qui donc a l'outrecuidance de pénétrer ma sphère intime ? QUI ? D'aussi loin que je puisse me le remémorer, je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me touche. Mon corps est à moi et je ne saurais l'offrir ainsi en pâture au tout venant. JE ne supporte pas le contact avec mes congénères que je méprise. Ce besoin de réassurance au travers d'un transfert de chaleur comme si la survie même de la race humaine en dépendait ne cesse de m'exaspérer. Cette pulsion vulgaire et avilissante de mêler corps et fluides à la recherche d'un plaisir lubrique confinant à l'orgie m'écœure encore plus que la stupidité généralisée ! Et prendre sans y avoir été invité me met dans une rage folle ! Selon mon échelle de valeurs, c'est la plus ignoble de toutes les bassesses si tant que l'on puisse considérer que ces dernières puissent avoir un tenant et un aboutissant ! Hélas !

L'effronté(e) devra en découdre, tôt ou tard.

Cela eut tout de même le mérite de me renseigner quant à ma condition d'être vivant : je dispose bien d'un corps capable de sentir et de ressentir ! J'essaie de bouger. RIEN. J'essaie de parler. Juste un souffle, rien de plus mais qui suffit à déclencher une réaction en chaîne dont je me serais bien passé. Tout d'abord, ce n'est qu'un léger frémissement à peine perceptible. Un tressaillement pour être plus précis. Je sens une présence, CETTE présence qui s'est invitée dans mon intimité sans préavis, qui s'émeut. Je perçois -plus que je n'entends- un long, un très long soupir et la pression sur ma main s'affermit tout en tremblant.

Un raffut digne des trompettes de l'Apocalypse précède l'arrivée des cavaliers du même nom. Ils semblent avoir fait irruption dans l'endroit où je me trouve. Un vacarme assourdissant emplit douloureusement mes oreilles, des paroles dont je ne saisis pas le sens. Tout est confus, tout est lointain. On s'évertue à vouloir m'extirper de ma douce torpeur ! Je ne le souhaite pas ! Je suis bien, je suis au calme -jusqu'à présent- je peux me promener à loisir au sein de mon esprit compartimenté. Si ce n'est pas le bonheur, cela y ressemble beaucoup. J'ai juste besoin d'avoir confirmation de la déduction à laquelle je viens d'arriver.

Je suis allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Blessé, sans nul doute, vu que j'y suis, Je ne ressens pourtant aucune douleur. Je ne ressens rien. Puissants analgésiques ou paralysie transitoire. Hémiplégie ou paraplégie mais pas tétraplégie ! J'ai senti cette main sur la mienne tout n'est donc pas... mort. Je conclus que je sors d'un profond coma.

Je ne nais pas. Je renais !

J'ai beau fouiller rapidement tous les tiroirs de mon prodigieux cerveau, aucun souvenir d'un quelconque accident ! Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ? Cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela, on finira bien par m'expliquer !

On m'appelle -je me souviens tout de même de ce prénom écossais dont ma mère m'a affublé et qui m'a valu maintes railleries-, on me touche -JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE CHOSE, voudrais-je hurler mais ma gorge est aussi sèche que le désert du Gobi-, on soulève l'une de mes paupières pour y enfoncer un faisceau de lumière aussi vif que le soleil d'été et aussi atrocement douloureux qu'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. Je réussis à émettre un grognement de douleur et je tente de repousser mollement le bras du tortionnaire, sans succès

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Sherlock Holmes ! La voix est criarde, gonflée d'orgueil et essoufflée : un médecin quinquagénaire ventripotent abusant de la bonne chair dont le seul talent est de s'octroyer le mérite des soins de jeunes internes doués et trop préoccupés par leur carrière pour oser le discréditer.

La main qui n'a jamais quitté la mienne et qui n'a cessé d'être secouée de spasmes incontrôlés me serre à nouveau. Une voix légèrement nasillarde emplie de sanglots retenus chuchote à mon oreille :

\- ENFIN ! Tu me reviens !

Une sensation de bien-être et de chaleur m'enveloppe sans préavis.


	2. Chapter 2 - Présence

Je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je comprends maintenant leur importance aux yeux d'un "scribouilleur". Ce n'est que du bonheur. Des petites étoiles qui viennent auréolées l'obscurité d'un cerveau embrumé. Sachez que ces mots constituent le carburant nécessaire au fonctionnement de mon imaginaire (un peu) débridé... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop barbé(e)s par un style que je trouve quelque fois empesé mais j'aime la langue française et j'use et j'abuse de sa richesse avec délectation. J'espère également que l'orientation que prend (et prendra) cette fiction vous plaira. Je reste ouverte à toute critique tant que celle-ci est constructive.

Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment.

A très bientôt.

Je ne suis pas en mesure de protester contre l'agitation féroce et totalement inutile qui fait rage autour de moi. C'est comme si cette populace ne se sentait réellement vivante, et très certainement utile, qu'au travers d'une débauche énergétique débridée et totalement vide de sens. Le fait que je revienne à moi est un événement majeur, certes. Mais de là à ameuter l'hôpital tout entier... Le retour à la vie du seul détective consultant au monde ne manquerait pas de faire les gros titres dès demain. Je peux déjà imaginer le grassouillet imposteur accorder interview sur interview pour expliquer comment il a su me maintenir en vie et récolter avec gloriole les fruits du labeur d'une équipe entière.

Mais pourquoi donc se croient-ils obligés de cacaber comme des pintades ? Peut-être parce qu'ils en ont l'encéphale ! J'aurais pu y penser avant et m'éviter un questionnement inutile. Je déteste me perdre en conjectures, Les drogues qu'ils m'ont injectées pendant... -voilà une question digne d'intérêt. Depuis combien de temps suis-je hospitalisé ?- un certain laps de temps ont apparemment atrophié mes fabuleuses facultés neuronales. Tout ceci n'est que temporaire. Juste une question de contrôle à reprendre.

Je m'enferme. Je me réfugie dans mon for intérieur. Cette place forte inviolable où nul n'a jamais pu pénétrer. Je n'en peux plus de cette basse-cour caquetante. Leur bassesse m'ennuie alors je m' échappe dans mon monde. Je m'endors. L'exiguïté de leur cerveau m'a épuisé. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas prêté attention à cette présence silencieuse. Cette main qui s'est détachée de la mienne lorsque la horde des boy-scouts a déferlé. Je l'ai cependant ressentie. Anxieuse. Attentive. Protectrice ? Étrange.

Qui pourrait vouloir me protéger ? Je ne m'intéresse pas aux « gens ». Pure perte de temps. Je n'accorde aucune importance à leurs petites vies communes et convenues, à leurs babillages superficiels et insipides, à leurs états d'âme grotesques et pathétiques. Ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité sauf... dans le cadre d'une enquête. Je dois m'abaisser à leur parler afin d'obtenir renseignements, précisions, ajustements et enfin confirmation de mes géniales déductions. Dans ces très rares cas, je fais montre d'une capacité de séduction irrésistible. Je les cerne tellement aisément qu'il m'est facile de les « chatouiller » là où il faut. J'obtiens TOUJOURS ce que je veux. Et je ne recule devant rien pour arriver à mes fins. Ce semblant d'intérêt est toujours transitoire et s'inscrit toujours dans le but de soutirer des informations.

Mais cette présence-là est différente. Elle ne peut décemment être assimilée à la masse vulgaire et grouillante. Son aura se détache très nettement de la plèbe. Je ne sais pas encore expliquer pourquoi je ressens un besoin d'elle. Elle fait partie de mon univers. Elle gravite autour de moi et équilibre les forces antinomiques qui m'animent. Elle contribue à mon équilibre.

Suis-je devenus fou ou bien suis-je en plein « bad trip » ?

Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je m'autosuffis.

J'ai crié. Je me suis redressé dans le lit. Je suis en sueur et mon regard effrayé balaie la pièce. Tout reprend rapidement sa place et je me laisse retomber mollement sur l'oreiller humide. Je n'aime pas la sensation, ma peau non plus. Un frisson me parcourt de pied en cap. Quelqu'un bouge. Je referme aussitôt les yeux. Quelqu'un s'approche. Je ne bouge plus. Quelqu'un remonte les couvertures afin de couvrir mon torse. Instinctivement, je referme ma main sur le poignet qui allait se retirer. Son diamètre et sa pilosité me renseignent sur le sexe du propriétaire : c'est un homme. Trapu, sans doute aucun. Je resserre mon emprise. Un grognement me fait savoir que c'est douloureux. Tant mieux ! Je déteste que l'on s'occupe de moi sans même s'enquérir de mes désirs.

\- Sherlock, tu me fais mal !

La voix est douce. Les mots sont directs et francs.

Je me sens en territoire connu. Même si je ne sais pas à qui je suis en train de broyer radius et cubitus, je sais que je peux avoir confiance. C'est nouveau, ça !

\- Je peux constater que tu n'as rien perdu de ton épouvantable caractère.

Je peux sentir un sourire irradier ces propos. Il est heureux. Pas un simple moment agréable, pas un aparté plaisant. Il est empreint d'un bonheur complet et sans retenue. C'en est indécent que d'être comblé à ce point et de ne point le cacher. Il dégage sa main avec une facilité déconcertante. En plus d'être diminué psychiquement, je le suis physiquement ! Encore un état de fait qui me répugne et me fait regretter ma condition d'être humain. L'esprit devrait toujours être en mesure de maîtriser le corps et pas l'inverse. Stupide enveloppe corporelle !

\- Tu as tellement déliré dans ton sommeil que tu en es trempé de sueur. Je ne faisais que remettre draps et couvertures en place afin que tu n'attrapes pas la mort...

Il rit doucement.

Cela m'énerve. Je racle une gorge toujours aussi sèche. Je ne suis pas sûr que les mots que je souhaite prononcer seront audibles et/ou compréhensibles. Impossible de savoir si mes cordes vocales momifiées vont être en mesure de vibrer et de produire des sons ! Je me lance :

\- Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ?

C'est une voix caverneuse et faible qui est sortie de ma bouche. Un murmure d'outre-tombe à vous glacer le sang jusqu'à la moelle osseuse. Moi qui souhaitait user d'un ton cinglant, c'est raté !

\- Tu ne saisis donc pas le comique de ce que je viens de dire ? Tu m'en vois fort surpris !

C'est lui qui fait dans le cynisme. C'est le monde à l'envers ! Diogène est l'un de mes maîtres à penser... La moue, que je fais inconsciemment, l'amuse. Je l'entends rire sous cape. Et, en plus, il est impudent ! Ce n'est que partie remise. Je saurais lui faire regretter ultérieurement. Je n'oublie jamais rien.

\- Puisque la mort n'a pas réussi à t'attraper, ce serait ballot que ce soit toi qui l'attrape, non ?

\- Humpffff... Monsieur fait dans l'art du jeu de mots... Est-ce là un trait d'humour ou bien un trait d'esprit ? Dans les deux cas, je note que la grossièreté dudit trait est directement liée à celle de l'intelligence !

Même si ma voix est toujours aussi faible, la tonalité est cette fois plus assurée et plus sèche.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la finesse d'esprit du grand Sherlock Holmes ! Désolé votre Altesse ! Je note toutefois que tu retrouves très vite ta personnalité antipathique et asociale. La guérison est en bonne voie...

Il soupire fortement.

\- Tu m'as fait si peur.

Sa voix a chevroté. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il ravale des sanglots. Un homme ne pleure pas. Un homme ne doit montrer aucun signe de faiblesse... de féminité. Élevé dans un schéma patriarcal des plus classiques. Navrant de banalité.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Sa voix meurt dans un trémolo.

Il a, de nouveau, posé sa main sur la mienne. Même si j'avais voulu me soustraire à son étreinte, je n'aurais pas pu. J'aime ce contact. C'est tout. Rien d'autre à dire et pas envie d'analyser. Juste ressentir. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder. Qui est-il? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? J'ai peur d'être déçu. Pourquoi serais-je déçu ? Pour être déçu, il faut avoir des attentes ! Je n'en ai jamais eu aucune à l'égard de mes congénères. Mes paupières se soulèvent doucement. Je me réjouis de la douce pénombre qui baigne la pièce. C'est moins douloureux pour mes pupilles dilatées. Je sens son regard sur moi. Il suit le moindre de mes mouvements. Ce moment pourrait s'apparenter à un moment d'intimité. Je pense intimité comme si je savais de quoi je parlais ! Mes yeux sont à présent grand ouverts et fixent les draps blancs. Je relève très lentement la tête. Mon cœur s'emballe. Sa main serre la mienne. Il est là. Debout. Non ! Il décide de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour réduire la distance qui nous sépare.

Jean brut, pull -vieux- aux motifs... improbable ! _***Déduction : fait main par un membre de la famille, une mère ou une tante obligatoirement veuve en manque d'affection et d'autres loisirs***_ Des mains petites, travailleuses, assurées. Encore un mouvement de tête et nos regards vont se croiser. Je n'arrive pas à réprimer un frisson d'excitation et de peur mêlées.


	3. Chapter 3 - Perceptions

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir posté la suite de cette fiction beaucoup plus tôt mais ma petite vie jusqu'alors si tranquille (pas pépère non plus, hein !) vient de prendre un virage à 180° et je dois être sur plusieurs "fronts" à la fois ! Les choses vont reprendre leur place, enfin leur nouvelle place, d'ici la fin septembre. J'aurai donc plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Du moins je le souhaite.**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite un peu courte et peut-être moins piquante... A vous de me le dire. **

**Je remercie les lectrices qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. C'est un plaisir de constater qu'une suite de mots, de phrases, de paragraphes peut toucher plusieurs personnes. Le plus grand compliment qui m'ait été fait est que je sois parvenue à pénétrer l'esprit du grand Sherlock et à restituer ses idées, ses pensées, ses paroles... Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise ! Merci encore =)**

**Je rappelle que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et encore moins les acteurs qui les interprètent avec brio (soupir frustré...). Enfin bref, je remercie Sir Conan Doyle pour son talent d'avant-garde et Messieurs Moffat et Gatiss pour leur machiavélisme et leur casting qui semblait improbable et qui s'est révélé un trait de génie !**

Respirer m'est pénible. Déglutir, douloureux. Mon cœur bat bien au-delà de sa vitesse de croisière habituelle. Les symptômes flagrants d'une émotion trop commune pour m'habiter, je la chasse habituellement d'un revers de cerveau. Elle fait partie intégrante du quotidien de l'humanité. A croire qu'elle y trouve même son origine. Elle s'insinue, s'immisce tel le serpent. Elle se love au chaud et se développe à l'insu de tout et de tous tel le ver dans le fruit. Une fois ancrée, elle ronge petit à petit, ravage et finit par tuer. Celle qui fait que tout être vivant se sent bien vivant : LA PEUR !

Mais de quoi pourrais-je avoir peur ?

Nous ne sommes que deux dans cette petite chambre ! Moi et... LUI. Lui et moi. Le champ des possibilités est plus que restreint... Même un gosse de 4 ans pourrait résoudre pareille énigme digne de figurer sur les emballages d'Apéricube !

IM-PO-SSI-BLE !

C'est totalement irrationnel donc totalement étranger à moi. Je ne peux craindre cet homme. Premièrement je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, deuxièmement je suis dans un endroit ultra sécurisé -équipé de caméras, avec des soignants qui rôdent un peu partout et une sonnette techniquement dénommée « appel malade » à portée de main- et troisièmement... Quel troisièmement ? Il n'y en a pas. Aucun besoin de trouver une explication à ce qui n'est pas.

Je n'ai peur de personne. Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne ! Un point, c'est tout !

Mais pourquoi j'hésite à faire ce dernier mouvement qui m'amènera jusqu'à ses yeux que je sens posés sur moi. Va t-il donc cesser de me fixer de la sorte ? C'est... désagréable et gênant ! Je ne me sens pas « à l'aise » -encore une nouveauté ! On ne détaille pas Sherlock Holmes comme une bête curieuse, un point c'est tout ! Et on ne me détaille pas sans s'exposer à une volée de bois vert ! Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? Justement ! Je décide donc aussi sec de ne pas lui laisser le loisir -et le plaisir apparemment- de m'ausculter à sa guise plus longtemps. Je lève franchement la tête et plante résolument mes prunelles dans deux iris bleu acier. D'un bleu pur, limpide, franc. La couleur d'une mer arctique baignant les côtes d'un regard doux et empreint de chaleur...

C'est un homme, -Élémentaire, mon cher Sherlock- dont on dirait de prime abord qu'il a une bonne bouille, qui est assis près de moi. Il ne baisse aucunement les yeux même si mon regard se veut scrutateur et inquisiteur. La proximité d'un autre corps me dérange au plus haut point Pas la sienne. C'est comme si je me sentais chez moi en sa compagnie. Un sentiment protecteur d'apaisement et d'être là où je dois être. C'est comme lorsqu'on renifle une odeur qui nous ramène instantanément vers l'enfance, cette madeleine de Proust que nous avons tous en nous : la vanille de Madagascar que Granny mettait dans ses gâteaux, le tabac dont Grandpa fourrait sa pipe. C'est quelque chose qui échappe à toute notion de raisonnement et de rationalité. C'est de l'ordre de l'émotionnel, donc de l'insignifiant. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus et continue à détailler Monsieur-tout-le-monde. Car s'il est un qualificatif que l'on peut utiliser pour brosser son portrait c'est bien celui de normal, de banal, voire même d'insignifiant.

Une chevelure blonde avec quelques mèches grisonnantes et des tempes qui ne le sont pas moins. La coupe est courte. Très courte. Ancien militaire, sans aucun doute ! Il a gardé de ces habitudes qui lui rappellent, à lui et aux autres, qu'il a fait partie d'un corps d'élite méritant respect et déférence. _Assurément un sentiment d'infériorité à combler._ Un front assez haut dissimulé sous une mèche. Des sourcils épais et clairs. Des oreilles très légèrement décollées -pas de signe de chirurgie ratée _il assume_. Des lèvres fines et étirées en un sourire aussi étincelant qu'un rayon de soleil estival. Je clique des yeux. De bonnes joues que des mamies et autres vieilles douairières gâteuses ont dû s'amuser à tirailler lorsqu'il était bébé. _Enfant désiré et enfance heureuse_. Et... je marque un temps d'arrêt... un nez ! Que dis-je ? Un nez, c'est un peu court jeune homme ! Un navet géant, un melon nain, un cap, une péninsule... Bref un nez en pied de marmite duquel mon regard ne peut se soustraire. C'est... présent. Massif. Imposant. Je repensai immédiatement à une promenade scolaire laborieusement ennuyeuse à Stonehenge. Je savais déjà tout de cet ensemble de monuments mégalithiques avant même que nous l'étudions en classe. Cet appendice me rappela un pilier isolé sur la lande celtique. Un roc campé dans ses fondations que même une tornade n'aurait pu desceller. _Source de moquerie __continu__elle, il a appris à vivre avec_. Je sors brusquement de mon minutieux examen au son de sa voix :

\- On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu me vois ! Arrête donc de faire l'idiot, veux-tu ?

Je sais que je connais cette voix. Je sais qu'elle m'est familière. Je sais qu'elle fait partie de mon... quotidien (?) mais la question sort avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ses conséquences. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je sache.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?


	4. Chapter 4 - Agitation

**Le temps des vacances est propice à l'oisiveté mais le goût de l'écriture m'étant revenu je profite des congés pour faire progresser ma modeste fiction. Je la soumets à vos yeux bienveillants. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. L'adage dit "qui aime bien, châtie bien, cela se confirme. Mais rien ne se perd, tout se retrouve le moment voulu. **

L'homme semble désarçonné par ma question. Il reste bouche bée et me regarde, l'air effaré. Il cherche à savoir si je fais l'idiot, si je feins l'amnésie ou si je me moque ouvertement de lui. Les pensées sont trop nombreuses pour son esprit étriqué. Il abandonne et me dit d'une voix qui se veut ferme :

\- Sherlock, si tu te joues de moi, sache que c'est de très mauvais goût après les semaines éprouvantes que je viens d'endurer !

\- Je ne suis guère d'humeur à jouer ! Sachez... euh... Monsieur, que je n'aime pas plus que vous cette situation fortement désagréable ! Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de partager une telle... promiscuité avec un... avec un inconnu.

Il recule. J'aurais pu aussi bien le frapper. Le mot a eu l'effet d'un uppercut. Il est sonné mais sa capacité à se ressaisir me surprend et me rend très brièvement admiratif. _Après tout c'est un militaire habitué à encaisser les coups, non ?_ J'esquisse un sourire malsain sans même le savoir.

\- Jure-moi sur ce que tu as de plus précieux que tu ne joues pas la comédie, Sherlock !

Les traits de son visage ont retrouvé une certaine sérénité mais ses pupilles dilatées et sa voix hésitante trahissent son émoi. Est-ce qu'il croit me berner ? C'est un bien piètre acteur, finalement. Je suis presque déçu.

\- Il suffit ! J'ai une sainte horreur de me répéter. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de jurer changerait quoi que ce soit à la situation qui est le nôtre ! Je ne vous connais pas, un point c'est tout ! Et quand bien même je vous aurais déjà rencontré, je ne vois aucun « intérêt » à me souvenir de vous !

Le ton est cinglant. Plus que ce que j'avais prévu à dire vrai. _Qu'importe ! _Je ne suis pas connu pour m'encombrer de la forme !

L'homme a baissé les yeux. Il déglutit difficilement. Ses lèvres et ses narines se pincent. Il accuse le coup. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu être un peu moins virulent. Mais il a fini par hautement m'agacer avec des futilités dignes d'une cour de récréation. Jurer, non mais franchement ! Il ne manquait plus qu'il me demande de cracher en montrant mes doigts !

_Il réprime un sanglot à coup sûr, c'est décidément un émotif et c'est profondément écœurant. Quel mauvais militaire il devait faire !_

Je lâche un sifflement dédaigneux. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi cet homme gravite autour de moi, tel un satellite parasite. Qu'on en finisse ! J'ai besoin de calme pour faire le point, analyser, comprendre et me remémorer ce qui m'a conduit dans cet endroit aseptisé.

Avant même qu'il ne reprenne la parole, si tant est qu'il la reprenne un jour, mon cerveau repart vers un nouveau questionnement :

Pourquoi a t-il réagit de la sorte ? Aussi intensément ? Pourquoi souffrir des mots que j'ai prononcés ? Que suis-je donc... « pour » lui ? Avons-nous une connexion quelconque ? Est-il de ma famille ? Je me souviens bien n'avoir qu'un seul frère et c'est déjà plus que suffisant !

Il me tape sur les nerfs ce Monsieur tout-le-monde ! Il ressemble à ce jouet que Mère m'a fait offrir à un rejeton d'une cousine éloignée... Monsieur Patate ! Une chose informe que l'on peut décorer au gré de ses envies.

\- J'attends votre réponse !

Il relève la tête. Il est livide et ses yeux sont humides. _Pitié, pas les larmes !_ Il se lève, me tourne le dos et pose sa main sur la poignée de porte.

\- Je vais consulter mon confrère. Je reviendrai demain. Si tu y consens...

Sa voix est détimbrée. Il n'y a plus aucune vie dans ses paroles. Il me ferait presque peur.

\- J'entends que vous répondiez à ma question avant de partir !

Franchement, ce n'est pas compliqué de répondre, non ? Même pour un demeuré de la sorte ! Un nom, une profession, le lien nous unissant ! Je ne pense pas être exigeant en attendant que l'on s'exécute quand je questionne.

\- Demain !

Avant même que j'ai pu protester, la porte se rabat sous l'effet du groom. Un courant d'air froid hérisse mon épine dorsale. N'ai-je pas tout simplement rêvé ce qui vient de se passer ? C'est comme si un fantôme venait de quitter la pièce. Je me plonge dans, ce que j'appelle, mon palais mental et je tente de retrouver la trace de ce...

Il a dit confrère. Ce serait donc un médecin au quelqu'un appartenant au corps médical. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais avec un professionnel de la santé ? Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'être médicalement assisté ? Le cocasse de la question me fait sourire alors que je suis relié à un certain nombre de dispositifs médicaux : tensiomètre électronique, électrocardiogramme, perfusion et seringue électrique pour les morphiniques.

Je cherche, je fouille, je creuse et je ne trouve pas. Mais QUI est-il ? Dans quel « tiroir » ai-je bien pu le caser ?

\- Imbécile !

J'ai marmonné. Plongé dans ma frustration, je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Il est réjouissant de constater que tu es resté tel qu'on t'a quitté, mon très cher frère !

\- Mycroft !

\- Qui donc a posé un diagnostic d'amnésie ? Décidément, cet hôpital regorge de crétins ! Tu n'es pas plus amnésique que moi...

\- svelte !

\- Les semaines de coma n'ont en rien altéré la vivacité de ta langue vipérine ! Il ne fait aucun doute par contre, que ton acuité visuelle a baissé de quelques dioptries car j'ai perdu 3 kilos au cours du dernier mois. Je te conseille de...

\- Dernier mois ?

J'ai élevé la voix. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. C'est nouveau.

\- Mycroft, combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?


End file.
